Bartholomew Allen (DC Animated Film Universe)
Bartholomew "Barry" Allen is a forensics scientist with the Central City Police Department's Crime Scene Investigation Unit. He is infamous among his co-workers for being incredibly slow. Allen later gained the power of super speed and took on the costumed identity of The Flash. Biography ''Justice League: War After discovering a Parademon attempting to plant a Mother Box in Central City, he subdued it, and brought both the Parademon and Mother Box to S.T.A.R. Labs for study. A few days later, while coming back from a burrito run for the CCPD forensic department, Barry called Dr. Silas Stone to see whether or not they had found out anymore about the creature and device. When S.T.A.R. Labs was attacked by an army of Parademons, Dr. Stone and his team were in the Red Room attempting to save Silas's son life, Barry called just as the Parademons began to break into the room. He was told by Dr. Stone that they were in trouble, and rushed down to S.T.A.R. Labs as the Flash to assist them. After defeating several Parademons with ease, and being saved by Silas' son Victor, who had been turned into a cyborg after an accident with a Mother Box, he left for downtown. Flash then helped Victor fight off the attacking Parademons. He then left to give the father and son some privacy. Later When Green Lantern and Batman were fighting more Parademons in Metropolis Flash came to their aid. After a friendly greeting with his old friend Green Lantern, Flash was awestruck at meeting Batman who was impressed by his work in Central City. Joined by Superman, Shazam, Wonder Woman and Cyborg the group watched as the Parademons leader Darkseid approached. Despite their efforts to fight him off Darkseid overpowered them and captured Superman. While Batman went to go rescue Superman the rest of the team came up with the plan to blind Darkseid. Wonder Woman using her skills and agility was able to blind the first eye with her sword. As the team fought him they managed to restrain him allowing Flash to blind his second eye with a crowbar. However Darkseid was still not down. Cyborg decided that to truly defeat Darkseid they had to send him back through one of the mother boxes portals. After finally getting the Motherbox to activate the portal opened and together with help from a returning Batman and Superman; Flash and the others managed to push Darkseid back through the portal. Saving the Earth. Later when the team was being honored the president asked if they had a name only for Shazam to come up with the name Super Seven much to the others chargin. Justice League: Throne of Atlantis ''To be added ''Justice League vs. Teen Titans ''To be added Powers and Abilities *[[Super Speed|'Super Speed']]: He is able to move at nigh-speed of light and also react instantaneously to any attack or situation. He also talks, responds, perceives and thinks faster than any human can even perceive, causing him to appear as a blur of vibrating motion. His body has been conditioned to withstand high velocities, extreme physical forces, extreme temperatures, air depravation. This has enhanced his physical condition to peak human, making him naturally inhumanly resilient. **'Accelerated Healing:' Any injury he receives also recover from nearly any injury in hours or less, to the point where he can fully heal from third degree burns or broken bones. He can heal from injuries than humans are not unable to completely heal from, all without any lingering effects. It is possible that he may have a highly retarded aging process. **'Bodily Vibration: '''He can vibrate his body into a blur, allowing him to phase through matter by moving his molecules at a different frequency. It is revealed that phasing through people causes them crippling pain and if he phases through someone and then stops, he can kill them instantly. **'Cyclone Creation:' He can use his speed to create a wind vortex, either by running in a circle or spinning his arms, the latter of which allows him to aim the vortexes at opponents. **'Accelerated Metabolism:' He can digest a huge amount of foods and calories without actually gaining weight. **'Inhuman Resilience:' He doesn't seem to tire from his physical activities, despite his rapid metabolism. He can is almost impossible to stun or daze with physical attacks, which is how he recovered very quickly after Darkseid, punched him with his nigh-god-like strength onto an exploding car. **'Enhanced Physical Force:' He can speed up to temporarily super charge his attacks with physical force, which is how he was able to stun someone as Invulnerable as Darkseid or Superman, effortlessly incapacitate Parademons and Atlanteans and deform strong metals with his punches. Equipment ''To be added Relationships *Superman - Teammate *Wonder Woman - Teammate *Green Lantern - Teammate and close friend *Cyborg - Teammate *Shazam - Teammate *Aquaman - Teammate *Mera - Ally *Silas Stone - Ally *Darkseid - Enemy *Ocean Master - Enemy Appearances/Voice Actors *DC Animated Film Universe (2 films) **''Justice League: War'' (First appearance) - Christopher Gorham **''Justice League: Throne of Atlantis'' - Christopher Gorham Behind the scenes To be added Trivia To be added Gallery ''Justice League: War'' JLW The Flash.png The_flash_jlw.jpg Tumblr ndu2mdJW5b1rl14rno6 1280.png Tumblr ndu2mdJW5b1rl14rno5 1280.png Tumblr ndu2mdJW5b1rl14rno4 1280.png Tumblr ndu2mdJW5b1rl14rno3 1280.png Tumblr ndu2mdJW5b1rl14rno2 1280.png Tumblr ndu2mdJW5b1rl14rno1 1280.png tumblr_ndu2mdJW5b1rl14rno7_1280.png tumblr_ndu2mdJW5b1rl14rno8_1280.png tumblr_ndu2mdJW5b1rl14rno9_1280.png tumblr_ndu2mdJW5b1rl14rno10_1280.png tumblr_mzsll3UsN91rl14rno1_1280.png tumblr_mzsll3UsN91rl14rno2_1280.png tumblr_mzsll3UsN91rl14rno3_1280.png tumblr_mzsll3UsN91rl14rno4_1280.png tumblr_mzsll3UsN91rl14rno5_1280.png tumblr_mzsll3UsN91rl14rno7_1280.png tumblr_mzsll3UsN91rl14rno8_1280.png tumblr_mzsll3UsN91rl14rno9_1280.png tumblr_mzsll3UsN91rl14rno10_1280.png Justice League JLW.png Jl war(2014) 2715.jpg Jl war(2014) 2618.jpg Jl war(2014) 1944.jpg Jl war(2014) 1612.jpg Jl war(2014) 2719.jpg Jl war(2014) 2722.jpg Yeah I think it worked JLW.png Shazam Cyborg JLW.png Flash Cyborg Shazam JLW.png Batman Green Lantern Flash Cyborg Shazam JLW.png jl_war(2014)_1200.jpg jl_war(2014)_1204.jpg jl_war(2014)_1449.jpg jl_war(2014)_1451.jpg jl_war(2014)_1453.jpg jl_war(2014)_1552.jpg jl_war(2014)_1556.jpg jl_war(2014)_1560.jpg jl_war(2014)_1563.jpg jl_war(2014)_1565.jpg jl_war(2014)_1570.jpg jl_war(2014)_1573.jpg jl_war(2014)_1597.jpg jl_war(2014)_1624.jpg jl_war(2014)_1660.jpg jl_war(2014)_1674.jpg jl_war(2014)_1702.jpg ''Justice League: Throne of Atlantis'' JLToA The Flash.png JLToA Cyborg, The Flash and Green Lantern.png JLToA Superman, The Flash and Mera.png Justice League Throne of Atlantis - 7 Mera.png Justice League Throne of Atlantis - 8 Arthur Curry.png Aquaman and The Flash JLTOA.png Shazam & Batman & Flash JLTOA.png Aquaman it is JLTOA.png Flash & Green Lantern & Cyborg JLTOA .png Flash & Green Lantern & Cyborg JLTOA 01 .png Flash & Green Lantern JLTOA .png Flash & Green Lantern JLTOA 01 .png Flash & Green Lantern JLTOA 02 .png Flash & Green Lantern JLTOA 03 .png Flash & Green Lantern JLTOA 04 .png Flash JLTOA 01.png Flash JLTOA 02.png Flash JLTOA 03.png Flash JLTOA 04.png Flash JLTOA 05.png Flash JLTOA 06.png Flash JLTOA 07.png Aquaman & Mera & Cyborg & Superman JLTOA.png Aquaman & Flash JLTOA.png ''Justice League vs. Teen Titans'' tumblr_o51uarpjWz1rl14rno1_1280.png tumblr_o51uarpjWz1rl14rno2_1280.png tumblr_o51uarpjWz1rl14rno3_1280.png tumblr_o51uarpjWz1rl14rno4_1280.png tumblr_o51uarpjWz1rl14rno5_1280.png tumblr_o51uarpjWz1rl14rno6_1280.png tumblr_o51uarpjWz1rl14rno7_1280.png tumblr_o51uarpjWz1rl14rno8_1280.png tumblr_o51uarpjWz1rl14rno9_1280.png tumblr_o51uarpjWz1rl14rno10_1280.png Category:The Flash Characters Category:Justice League Characters Category:Justice League: War Characters Category:Justice League: Throne of Atlantis Characters Category:Justice League vs. Teen Titans Characters Category:Heroes Category:Speedsters